Master Trainer Quests
Master Trainer Quests are quests that involve the player becoming a master in either a major or minor skill. If one of your skills is at 70 or higher, a lower level trainer will direct you to one of the masters, who will kick your skill up to 100 points. These masters are spread across Cyrodiil, in the wilderness and in the cities. All you have to do show the master the extent of your skill by passing a set test they have created, and they will give you the master training. Acrobatics The master of acrobatics is a Nord named Torbern. He resides at Aerin's Camp, one of the few non-hostile camps in Cyrodiil. It is located in the northern foothills of the Valus Mountains, to the north of Cheydinhal. Once you get to him, simply ask him about "Training" and you're done. This is by far the easiest master trainer quest of them all, because no show of skill is requiered to become a master. * When you become a master, this note will appear: You have become a Master of Acrobatics. You gain the Water Jump ability. Jump just as you touch the water, and you can jump again as if it were a solid surface. Miss your timing... and fall into the water. With practice, you can jump several times in a row all the way across a body of water." Alchemy The master of alchemy is a High Elf named Sinderion, who works out of the cellar of Skingrad's West Weald Inn. You may remember him from the quest Seeking Your Roots, in which you search for the rare Nirnroot plant. He is not too interested in training, except if you retrieve two bottles of Cyrodiils finest wines, a bottle of Tamika and Surilie Brothers wines from the year 399. You can find these rare wines in the wine cellar in Castle Cheydinhal, just pick the lock on the door that leads out of the dining room. Once you have the wines, simply give them to Sinderion, and he will make you a master of alchemy. *When you become a master, this note will appear: Your stained fingers attest to your diligence in mixing potions and learning their secrets. You are now a Master of Alchemy. Normally it takes two or more ingredients to make a potion. As a master Alchemist, you can create a potion from a single ingredient. Alteration The master of alteration is an Argonian mage named Tooth in the Sea, who lives on the Niben Bay coast north of Bravil. From a little after 6 a.m. to about 6 p.m., he's at the bottom of Niben Bay at a spot northeast of the mine. Approach him about "Training" before 1 p.m., and he will ask you to display the extent of your water-breathing skills, unless you are a fellow Argonian. You must keep underwater for three hours, game time, and if you suceed he will congratulate you and bump you up to master of Alteration. *When you become a master, this note appear: You have unlocked more arcane secrets of Altering the fabric of reality. You can now cast Master level Alteration spells. Armorer The master of armorer is an Argonian named Gin-Wulm, who lives in the Imperial City, and can be found wandering the Market and Elven Gardens districts of the Imperial City. When you approach him about training, he asks you the question "What does the name Hazadir mean to you?", and unless you've read the book The Armorer's Challenge, you must reply "nothing", and that answer will get you exactly that. If you do not own the book, there is a copy available in the bookstore The First Edition in the Market District. When you've read it, return and Gin-Wulm will ask you the question again. Now, you can reply "He won the Armorer's challenge" and he will make you a master of armorer. *When you become a master, this note will appear: Long days and nights at the forge make you strong and tough. You are now a Master Armorer. A Master Armorer does not wear out repair hammers while repairing weapons and armor. One repair hammer lasts you a lifetime. Athletics The master of athletics is an Imperial woman named Rusia Bradus. She lives next to the Abandoned House in the city of Anvil. All you need to do in order to become a master of athletics is discover 30 locations in Cyrodiil. Places such as caves, forts, Alyied Ruins, etc. are what you need. If you've already discovered 30 locations, she will train you to be a master, if you have not, you must go back out and explore the world a bit. When you have discovered the 30 places, just return to Anvil to recieve your training. *'When you become a master, this note will appear: Why walk when you can run' has always been your motto. Now the miles of running and hours of swimming have paid off. You are a Master of Athletics. Running never reduces your rate of fatigue regeneration.'' Blade The master of blade is an Imperial named Alix Lencolia, who has stopped at the Faregyl Inn on his way south. As you may have guessed, the inn is the destination if you seek master blade training, but you must have either a fame or infamy of at least 20 before you can begin. When you have achieved the requiered fame or infamy, Alix will train you to be a master of blade. *When you become a master, this note will appear: The cuts and nicks from long practice sessions with all manner of blades has its benefits. You are now a Master with Blade weapons. Your Rushing power attack now has a chance to paralyze your opponent. Press and hold Attack while moving forward to use this power attack. Block The master of block is a Wood Elf woman named Andragil, she lives in the city of Bravil above the house of Dro'Shanji. What you have to do for this quest, is simply take a 45-second long beating from the master, and if you succeed you will receive the training. A good shield is recommended for this quest, but there is a shortcut to the quest. The shortcut is to simply keep her dinner table between you and her, and wait for the clock to run out. When the lady shoulders the hammer, you're done, and if you've survived you will receive the training. *When you become a master, this note will appear: The truly skillful fighter learns to block with shield and weapon. Diligent practice has made you a Master of Blocking. Blocking with a shield now has a chance to disarm your opponent. Blunt The master of blunt is an Imperial woman named Irene Metrick. You may have heard of her if you have asked about "rumors" to anyone in the Imperial City, they may say "Irene Metrick moves with such grace", and thats the truth. To complete this quest, you must go to Irene, and if you have killed 50 people in the game you will receive training. If you have not, you should go explore some Marauder or Bandit caves, and return to Irene when you have killed the 50 to get your training. *When you become a master, this note will appear: You have lumps and bruises from long practice sessions with all kinds of maces and axes. You are now a Master with Blunt weapons. Your Rushing power attack now has a chance to paralyze your opponent. Press and hold Attack while moving forward to use this power attack. Conjuration The master of conjuration is a Dark Elf named Olyn Seran. He resides at the Shrine of Molag Bal, which is located in the Great Forest to the west of the Imperial City. When you get to Olyn, he wants you to put on a little magic show for him. You must summon a Faded Wraith before him. If you do not own the spell, you can purchase from Gaspar Stegine at the Arcane University, or from Athragar at the Chorrol Mages Guild. Also, you must have a conjuration skill of 75 before you can summon the Faded Wraith. When you have the spell, simply return to Olyn and demonstrate your skill to receive your training. *When you become a master, this note will appear: Through steady practice you have discovered more creatures to summon from the planes of Oblivion. You are now a Master of Conjuration magic and can cast Master level Conjuration spells. Destruction The master of destruction is a Dark Elf named Bralsa Andaren. She resides at a home-made camp at the Wayshrine of Kynareth, to the west of Weatherleah estate in the Imperial Reserve, and she has been honing her destruction skills by killing off the wildlife in the area (she is a bit of a nut). In order to receive training, you must collect and bring 20 bear pelts to her. There are a couple of ways to collect bear pelts: if you are over level 7 you may have a chance of finding a bear in the wilderness, then you must kill it to get it, or you could go to a shop in any city and buy a bear pelt (they sell for 30 gold a pop). Anyway, once you have your 20 bear pelts simply give them to her and receive your training. *When you become a master, this note will appear: Fire, frost and lightning have flowed from your fingertips. You are now a Master of Destruction magic and can cast Master level Destruction spells. Hand to Hand The master of hand to hand is an Imperial named Helvius Cecia. Cecia resides in a house in the city of Bruma. The task you must complete is this, smack Cecia around for 30 seconds and reduce his health to about 40 percent (he says it will prevent him from getting "bored") and once he has had enough, he will tell you to stop and your training is complete. *When you become a master, this note will appear: At long last you are a Master of Hand to Hand combat. You now have the Rushing power attack, which has a chance to paralyze your opponent. Press and hold Attack while moving forward to use this power attack. Blocking has a chance to disarm your opponent. Category:Quests Category:Skill Trainers